Ouran High School Host Club: Less Than Perfect
by RosettaTayceStone
Summary: After Haruhi unintentionally leaves the Host Club in disarray, the boys didn't think they could continue. All of that changed when she arrived at Ouran. Will she be able to change their minds about ending the club? Or will she leave, just like Haruhi did?


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Okay, there's a few things you should probably know about this story. First of all, it is of course an AU. Characters will probably be out of character, and yeah, there will be OCs. I apologize ahead of time because this story is actually a kind of trial run. I am apologizing because I'm not actually sure how this will turn out, and the quality of work might not be to the fullest. Please endure with me for I will try my best!!

Note: The time is set at the next school year after the finale. Haruhi probably won't have very much part in this, so I'm sorry fans of Haruhi!! Oh yeah, this story will have shonen-ai parts to it, meaning a boy liking another boy.

_**Now on to the story!!**_

* * *

_For a while, everything seemed like it was going to alright. We really thought it would be. Haruhi was able to get our fool of a lord to return back to Ouran. As a couple, our customers ate it up like there was no tomorrow. And my brother, Hikaru, was conflicted…he liked Haruhi and became jealous of Tamaki-senpai's and Haruhi's relationship, yet he was happy that he had not left us. Everything seemed to go back to normal after this. Over the break before the next school year, we were able to spend a lot of time together, as a family. This peace, this loving atmosphere, would not last, however…_

_It was about a month before the beginning of school. Haruhi began to act strangely. She was oddly distant from all of us in the Host Club, including that person she was currently dating, Tamaki-senpai. Everything went down hill from there. Two weeks before the beginning of first term, Haruhi announced that she had received a scholarship offering from a school not far from home, one that Kyouya found surprisingly had an even better academics reputation than Ouran. This school, she had said, would help her with her goal to follow her mother's footsteps. _

_But the cruelest thing…The cruelest thing happened soon after Haruhi's breakup with Tamaki-senpai. Hikaru finally found the courage to confess to Haruhi. What she said to his confession I do not think she intended to be cruel, but she's just so clueless sometimes. Her answer was, "I know. I've known for a long time now. What about it?" _

_We were so shocked when she left us, when she left Tamaki-senpai. We started the next school year with a melancholy that had never been witnessed at Ouran before. Not only had the Host Club lost Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, but we had lost Haruhi as well._

_We tried to continue the Host Club, we really did. But for the first week of classes, of us opening the club, Hikaru and Tamaki could do nothing more than mope around. When things did not improve much after an entire month, it was clear to us that the club was officially over. We disbanded and rarely spoke to each other after this. After school, during what would be club hours, we would visit the third music room and just sit. Old habits die hard, don't they? Every now and then, around two to three times a week, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai come to sit with us as well. Talk of the Host Club soon died down, even between each other. "The Club is officially over." That's what we were all thinking, until..._

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club

_**Less Than Perfect**_

Chapter One

Coincidence, I Think Not

A limousine drove through the gates of the Ouran school, stopping in front of the high school building. Several people appeared from the car and began to unload luggage. A sixteen year old girl stepped out of the limo. Her long, coal black hair reached the small of her back. Her big blue-violet eyes stared up in fascination at the huge school. She wore a nearly skin tight white sundress. It fell to about three inches above her knees and fell off her shoulders. The sleeves were long and see through, wrapping around her fingers like half fingered gloves and were made out of white lace. She also had a small, white spaghetti strap purse. She walked into the school as the people brought her luggage inside. There weren't many students around as it was after school. The people brought her luggage to her room while she began to roam the school building.

"Lily?" A female's voice called to her. "Liliane, is that really you?" The students who were in the hall stared at them for the speaker was not speaking Japanese at the time, but French.

The girl called "Lily" turned. Her expression immediately brightened. She ran to the other girl, the one who had been calling her. This girl was seventeen years old and looked a lot like your typical French woman. Her long, golden blonde hair was curly and reached the small of her back. The tips of her hair, even her bangs, were dyed a fire red color. Her grey eyes were serious and fiery. Her attitude that was plain for everyone to see was a "no nonsense" kind of attitude. She wore a black shirt identical to the top of "Lily's" dress, only hers was black and cut off an inch after her breasts. She also wore tight, low cut black jeans. A silver belt hung loosely from her hip; her arms were crossed as she approached the ecstatic girl.

"Adeline," She replied in French as well, "We are in Japan now. I think it would be a good idea to start referring to each other and ourselves with our Japanese names. And I think we should start speaking Japanese, too, because everyone is looking at us now."

"Fine. Have it your way, Neyuki." The other stated in Japanese, smiling slyly at her younger friend.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it Tsukiyo?" Neyuki replied, smiling as well. Neyuki's voice was soft and gentle, like a cloud, where as Tsukiyo's was loud and brash.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to this school too?" Tsukiyo questioned, "Boy is it a big coincidence that we met up…I mean, we're both exchange students from France, right?"

Neyuki nodded, "Mmhm. I'm so glad that we get to see each other again!"

"And here we cried and made a big deal at the end of the school year for nothing." Tsukiyo commented as they started to walk.

"I know. But still; I'm glad we're together again."

"So, Neyuki, why is it that you're here?" Tsukiyo asked, "I mean…I'm here because my mom is setting up a new clinic in Japan. I thought you were still having arguments with your father."

Neyuki fell silent, looking down at the floor, refusing to meet her friend's gaze. Her smile had disappeared now, "I was still having arguments with father, and still am now. Father sent me to this school because of them. He knew that they had room and board for exchange students here. It's his way of ending our fight."

Tsukiyo frowned as well, "You tricked him, didn't you? I mean, is it just coincidence that this school has a host club? I don't believe that for a minute. If you were going to have to be transferred, you'd be sure that you went somewhere beneficial to your goal, right?"

* * *

Kaoru ran down the hall of the high school building, silently cursing his teacher for giving him detention. It had been a harmless prank, when they'd placed super glue on his chair. How was he supposed to know that it would actually stick to his butt? Besides, why did he get the detention? It had been Hikaru's idea. But, even though he could've, he would never tell on his own twin. And, since the break up of the club was known throughout the entire school even amongst the teachers, he could no longer use it as an excuse to get out of detention. The others would be in the third music room already, probably wondering where he was. Normally, you'd expect Hikaru to tell them, but ever since "the incident", he no longer spoke much in front of the other club members.

Kaoru slowed his pace. The pain that came with the thought of the club took away his eagerness to see his brother and friends. Kaoru wondered if Mori and Honey had come today. Suddenly, he felt very alone in the hall.

"Ano…" A small voice reached out to him. Kaoru turned, to be met by an embarrassed looking Neyuki and an irritated Tsukiyo.

Kaoru blinked at them with big eyes, "You two must be new." Was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Yes, how intelligent of you to notice." Tsukiyo said in annoyance.

"Ano, could you possibly help us?" Neyuki questioned in her usual quiet voice.

"Um, sure." Kaoru said, still a bit dumbstruck. _The one with blonde hair's cute._ He thought, _But this shy little girl here is a real stunner._

"We're new to this school as you've noticed." Neyuki continued, "We were wondering if you could show us where the high school's third music room was."

Kaoru's eyes widened as questions began to zoom through his brain a million miles per hour. _The music room? Why would she want to go to their music room? Who were they? What were they doing here? They certainly didn't look like your typical Japanese women, especially the blonde. In fact, looking at them closer, they have a strange sort of look alike-ness about them, like they're twins, only opposite. Hey, isn't that mom's clothes they're wearing? It looks great on them. Wait, what does that have to do with what's happening now? What were we talking about again? Oh right, the music room. WHY!? _All Kaoru could do was stand and gape at the two girls.

"What's the matter with you?" Tsukiyo said, "Neyuki asked you a question!"

Kaoru snapped out of his stupor. "Oh, sorry. Follow me this way."

Neyuki smiled at him brightly, "Arigatou."

Kaoru couldn't help crack a smile. She seemed to be so genuinely sweet, unlike many girls he knew who only seemed to swoon over him and his friends. He began to walk down the hall once more, this time followed by the two girls.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves." Neyuki commented, "My name is Setsugekka Neyuki. My friends here is Hiashi Tsukiyo."

"My name is Hitachiin Kaoru." Kaoru said.

Neyuki gasped, "So you're one of the hosts!!"

"Lily, stop." Tsukiyo said in French, "Don't bring that up just yet."

Kaoru brushed off his initial shock at her exclamation and said, "So you guys speak French too, huh?"

"We're exchange students from France." Tsukiyo explained.

"I see. May I ask why you decided to come here to Ouran High School? I mean, it's a long ways away from France."

Neyuki was about to answer when Hikaru, peaking out of the third music room's doors, called to him, "Hey, Kaoru, hurry up! Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are here!!"

"Well, I guess we go in now." Kaoru said in a melancholy tone.

Neyuki's expression suddenly gained a firmness, as if she were bracing herself for something. She and Tsukiyo followed him inside. Tamaki sat upon one of the couches, looking at the floor. Kyouya sat next to him, in silence. Mori sat at one of the small tables. Honey was sitting in his lap, picking at his piece of cake rather than eating it. Hikaru was waiting for Kaoru to come sit with him on the couch opposite Kyouya and Tamaki. Neyuki's eyes widened, shocked at what she saw. There were many things she had told herself to be ready for, but nothing this….this…_**depressing**_. She glanced over at her friend. Tsukiyo looked just as confused as she did.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru trailed off once he noticed the two girls. He stared, wide eyed at them. At his long pause, the others looked in their direction as well.

"Kaoru, who are these girls?" Kyouya asked.

"What the hell is this!?" Hikaru shouted out of anger, "Why did you bring them here!?"

Neyuki looked to the floor, suddenly embarrassed. What was worse was that they were yelling, and it was because of her. "G-Gomenasai…" She whispered. The only person, other than Tsukiyo, who was able to hear her was Kaoru, however. "I…I…"

"Now is your chance." Tsukiyo whispered back to her in French, "Ask them now before they start arguing."

Neyuki shook her head, "No, Addy…This is…Not what I expected…"

"So are a lot of things in life." Tsukiyo retorted, "It's now or never."

Neyuki's eyes grew wide. Now or never…Was that true? Her goal…She wouldn't be able to reach it unless these boys accepted her in. She had to say something. She had to! Neyuki looked up at them, her wide blue eyes determined. "Make me a host." She said firmly, stopping them dead in their tracks. The six boys turned to look at her once more, shock written on all of their faces.

Tamaki stood, facing them the first time since they'd gotten here. His eyes were wide as he asked, "What…What did you say?"

* * *

End Note: So yeah, that's the ending of chapter one peoples!! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope you didn't think it was too awful…Hopefully I will have the next chapter posted up soon. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
